To Thee, My Lord, To Thee
by Arlome
Summary: This is a story of a Trojan woman who in her life and death belonged to the God Apollo. What happens when her father seeks to break the oath he made to the God when she was born? ON HAITUS FOR RE-WRITE!


A/N: well...I do not own the Iliad, I do not own Troy and I do not own Apollo. They are just burrowed for the story and will be returned safely to their places once I finish.  
  
Oh Great Homer! Please forgive me...  
  
**Chapter One**  
  
It was a gloomy day. The rain was pouring down upon the land and the mighty wind blew his way into the woolen clothes and armors, making the people of the great city shiver and shrink as they cuddled up in the garments that shielded their naked bodies from the shameless intrusion.  
  
Usually at such hours the Temple was crowded with young women, soldiers, old counselors and just passers by who came to honor the wondrous Apollo with sacrifice and glorious gifts. But on that day, when the sand outside its walls was damp and cold, it was deserted save for an old priest and a man who sat at the burning Altar, weeping.  
  
"Oh mighty Apollo" he cried and wiped his tears with his long sleeve "I have fathered five healthy sons, I am one of the head counselors to the King Priam, I am an honorable man and my house is filled with riches, but yet I am not content, for Alas! The greatest joy of all was deprived of me and my wife who is weary and closed before me. Oh great God! If only a daughter was born to us, if only my wife's womb would once again accept me, I would give my darling child to you and here she would serve you until her last breath".  
  
The distraught Person was so much lost in his thoughts and grief that he noticed not the addition to the people in the Chapel. A beggar had entered the Temple. His sandals were turn and the weather-beaten tunic he wore was stained with mud. Slowly but with much grace he made his way to the Altar and knelt beside the crouched figure of the distressed man.  
  
"Farris son of Avicus" said the stranger whom the Gods gifted with a fair voice" you are in much sorrow, it is for all to see, you wear your heart upon your salty sleeves. Why will you cry in a darkened corner of some Temple when home awaits with food and drink and love?"  
  
The Counselor was about to say something, to ask the beggar if he had manners of any sort, and why did he even considered reproaching a man who was engaged in a religious act but the young man before him silenced him with a lift of his hand.  
  
"Tarry not here, Counselor of Troy, you have a wife at home and she awaits you. Go to her and have no worry or sorrow for the Gods remember their faithful servants."  
  
And with that he stood up and with a slight bow he left, leaving Farris gaping and confused.

* * *

She stood outside the Temple, breathing in the salty scent of the sea before her. It was a beautiful day that greeted the citizens of Troy with a warm embrace, while the clear skies above them were engaged in a lovely dance with some feathery clouds. The young Girl was standing with her back to the great bronze doors that led to the Temple as she thought what possibly could she do now when free time was at hand.  
  
Usually she did not have that to spare. She was always busy helping the crowd with their sacrifice or cleaning around that she did not remember how her old rooms in her father's house looked like. But now...oh now, she decided, she would go home and lavish hundreds of kisses on the brows of her parents and her brothers. Just as she was about to turn back and take a few things that she thought were needed, she heard a distant cry that made her start and nearly fall off the many stairs that led to the Temple.  
  
"Alcina!"  
  
She turned around and almost at once identified the young man in the shiny armor that was sited upon a beautiful black mare as her youngest brother.  
  
"Loxias!"  
  
She cried and ran to embrace the lad who was now eagerly mounting the steps, two at a time.  
  
"You have no idea how we all missed you" he whispered into her hair as she locked her delicate arms around his neck. His skin smelt of sweet sweat and his hair that was neatly clipped was shining brightly with its auburn gleam in the sunlight. He was a marvel to look at, there was no doubt, and he was so young and fearless that it took her breath away. Alcina broke the embrace apart to look at the soft features of his face. She drank in the hazel eyes, the full lips, the proud chin.  
  
"Oh! Loxias if only you knew how I missed you all back!" she cried and kissed his cheek, earning a sincere smile from the handsome lad "I was just about to go home and surprise Mother, I have some spare time for her delicious meals!"  
  
Loxias laughed and embraced her again.  
  
"Haven't changed a bit Alcina, have you?" he said and caressed her soft curls" you only grow fairer and fairer with each day that passes. It is quite the shame that you are kept hidden here away from all the eyes of men that surely will declare you as the most beautiful woman in Troy!"  
  
Alcina slapped him playfully across his arm, earning another fit of laughter from him.  
  
"You stop that! You hear me? I am very much pleased with what I do!"  
  
Loxias nodded with a faint smiled and embraced her waist.  
  
"Of course you do, little sister, but it is only because you know no other life. Come, I absolutely forgot, I am to take you home, father sent me for you".  
  
She stared at amazement and frowned.  
  
"What are you talking about?" The maiden asked in an interested voice. Loxias shrugged and helped her to the saddle.  
  
"I know not" he said and sat behind her "he muttered something about a discussion he has to have with you"  
  
Alcina frowned and rubbed her chin. Her inner voice tolled her that something was going to happen and she had the faint feeling that she was not going to like it at all...

* * *

  
The House of Farris son of Avicus was made of stone. Its chambers were big and luxurious; the beds were made of the finest wood and the curtains that guarded the family's privacy whispered a secret of soft, cunning fabric with every lazy movement that Poseidon's breeze produced. The floor was made of marble and the statue of Hermes was posited at the entrance as a guardian angel to the loyal Trojans.  
  
At the moment they entered the house, Alcina was swept into a breath-taking embrace by each member of the family that was available and was collapsing under the pressure of their kisses and kind words.  
  
"My Child" whispered Farris as his daughter pressed her cheek against his chest "we have missed you so".  
  
Alcina, who was also known as Ipollona to the people who came to pray by the sacred Altar, was born to the head Counselor Farris and his wife Neoma after five sons. The Counselor, being the religious man that he was, believed that it was the God Apollo that had sent the precious gift to the family and promised his little treasure to him. When the girl had seen twelve summers she was sent to the Temple where she would worship Apollo until the day of her death.  
  
Three lonesome years had passed since that faithful day on which she, dressed in rich robes of white and gold, left her Father's house and Farris' heart was not at peace. At nights he would talk with his wife about the fate of their daughter and ponder whether he acted wisely when he gave upon his daughter's life and, as it seemed to him, happiness.  
  
He had much to tell her now, as she stood before him fair and joyful. He had to discuss some matter with her, a matter that could not be delayed. With a soft sigh he placed his hand over her shoulder and kissed her temple.  
  
"Come daughter" he said and led her to his chamber "I wish to converse with you in private"

* * *

  
"But Father! You cannot do this!"  
  
Alcina was sitting upon the edge of the bed, looking at the angered, pacing figure of her father with tear-stricken face. She was devastated, ruined! She knew not how that man, who had given her to service and worship, could do such an unspeakable deed.  
  
"Listen to me Alcina, I can do this, and I will! He is a good man, from a good family and you will be wed to him in the spin of a month!"  
  
She tried to catch his hand, she tried to grab his foot, at the end she even tried to lay her weight upon his legs to make him stop, but all was in vain for he had already decided. Alcina was to be wed to Damalis, the captain of the Trojan guard who answered to prince Hector alone. He was the son of Athanosios, who held the same position as Farris at the court, and came from a good and wealthy family.  
  
"But father! I am to be Apollo's priestess, I cannot belong to any mortal man, I belong only to the God!"  
  
Her father sneered and looked at her scornfully.  
  
"Foolish Child" he said softly "do you think Apollo would come running down from the Olympus to fetch you as his bride? When you were born I gave your spirit to the God, not your body".  
  
She shook her head in disbelief, not being able to catch his glance.  
  
"It was not always so. Once you spoke differently of your sacrifice to him. What happened father? Who or what changed your heart?"  
  
He looked down at her and his anger decreased. When next he spoke his voice was gentle and quiet.  
  
"He can give you peace, daughter, and love-"  
  
"Love??" she cried and threw herself on the bed "Love?? The only Love I feel is for Apollo, I need no other Love! How could you do it father? How could you cast everything I live and work for to the abyss? How could –"  
  
A sharp pain cut her flood of words as her Father's hand collided with her cheek, causing her to fall off the bed with a loud thud. Her father knelt before her, his eyes glazed in madness and furry.  
  
"You will not address me again in such a manner, do you understand? You will be wed to Damalis, whether you liked it or not, whether I have to imprison you or not. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Alcina glared at him and stood up, brushing the dust off her robes. At last after eternity passed she turned to her father who was still kneeling before her.  
  
"I shall not be wed! I shall throw myself into the Altar ere I have to do so!"  
  
And with this final cry she stormed out of the Chamber, kissed her Mother and Brothers, bid them all a farewell and left for the Temple, swearing that she will never again set foot in that house. 


End file.
